


第一次标记

by salinarain



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Newt Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: #Alpha哥哥信息素橡木苔*Omega弟弟信息素雪松香#私设兄弟俩年龄差两岁由于一些原因同住一个宿舍。#赫奇帕奇公共休息室play/newt自wei/魔杖妙用





	第一次标记

**Author's Note:**

> 这是作者第一次写abo，请大家轻拍！😄

赫奇帕奇学院的学霸、男学生会主席、魁地奇球队的队长忒休斯·斯卡曼德今天居然破天荒的缺席了上午第一堂魔咒课，这是他日后参加N.E.W.T考试必考的科目。谁也不知道究竟发生了什么，因为在上课前一小时还有人看到过他出现在礼堂里匆忙解决了早餐，并把猫头鹰送来的信件一股脑的塞进了学院袍的口袋里。

而知道真相的只有一个人，就是忒休斯的弟弟——纽特。事情要从早上说起。

熟悉忒休斯的人都知道他每天都会在七点起床并在半小时后准时到达礼堂，如果上午九点开始没有课他会去图书馆看书，有课的话八点半就在教室看看有什么能帮到任课教授的。一切都很有规律且雷打不动，并坚持了六个年头。

但昨晚也许是熬制魔药花了他太长时间，当他熄灭火苗后隐约闻到了一股淡淡的雪松味，清新的木质香让他很快就睡着了，并且是从未有过的安稳。第二天忒休斯是被照进宿舍的阳光给弄醒的，他呢喃了一声，把手摸向放在枕边的怀表，上面的指针指向了八点，这一下把他直接给吓清醒了。

“纽特！起床了！”忒休斯边下床边脱睡衣，顺手取过书桌上的魔杖，还不忘叫醒自己的弟弟，没记错的话，纽特今天第一堂就是麦格教授的变形课。

纽特对哥哥的声音没有做回应，而是拉着被子侧翻了个身。忒休斯走到两张床之间的椅子这儿想穿衣服，却发现上面放着两套校服。

“叫你把衣服挂在自己床边，这样容易搞混。”他隔着被子拍了拍纽特的背，然后用魔杖随意挑了一套往自己身上穿，“纽特！你快点起来！迟到了麦格教授要给赫奇帕奇学院扣分了！不要为难新上任的级长！”

“新上任的级长都比我重要。”纽特嗡嗡地抱怨道，声音听起来有些虚弱，似乎是生病了。

“你知道我不是那个意思。”忒休斯完全没发现穿在身上的衬衫和围巾都不是自己的，便急匆匆跑出宿舍，“记得是麦格教授的变形课！”

“变形课……”纽特勉强支撑起上半身，重复着哥哥叮嘱的话，“变形课！！！”

完了完了完了！！！！他甩被子的动作差点把枕头也扔到了地上，纽特像前面哥哥那样慌忙穿上校服，夹起课本就往公共休息室跑去。

还没走到沙发后面的木桶出口，纽特就闻到自己身上散发出的极具穿透力和侵略性的香味，像是身处在雨后的森林里一样，松脂香、泥土的清香扑面而来，这完全不是自己的信息素味道！

他发现身体开始不受控制的发热，整个人晕晕乎乎的，橡木苔的味道侵入他身上所有的感官，他勉强扶住了土黄色的沙发才没有摔倒在地上，纽特拿起围巾一看，上面绣着的果然是哥哥的名字，强大Alpha的味道迫使他进入了发情期。该死的发情期！纽特自己都快忘了上个月才经历了性别分化，成为了稀有的Omega，幸好当时昏倒在同是Omega的邓布利多教授办公室内，不然后果不堪设想。

从纽特体内散发出的雪松香充斥在整个公共休息室内，他庆幸当年分院帽把他分在了赫奇帕奇这个几乎全是Beta的学院里。纽特艰难地一步步靠近沙发，坐在了柔软的坐垫上，可这没有让他有半点好转，潮红的面颊提醒着自己要么去校医院领取抑制剂，要么等待会有个Alpha来标记他，但不论哪个现在都不可行。从宿舍赶到校医院一路上需要走多少路会遇上多少人纽特不敢想象，然而指望会有个Alpha来到赫奇帕奇的公共休息室听起来更像是天方夜谭。

理智像是抽丝一样开始被慢慢剥离，纽特渐渐被欲望所控制，他脱了黑色长袍随意丢弃在地毯上，领带也被扯松，哥哥衬衫的纽扣被全部解开，他伸手拽着衬衫布料在自己胸口摩擦，想让忒休斯的橡木苔香味包裹住身上的每一寸肌肤。哥哥围巾上的味道更浓一些，他把黑色制服裤连着白色内裤一起脱下，阴茎颤颤巍巍地半勃起着，不时有前列腺液从顶端渗出。纽特拿着忒休斯的围巾覆盖住整个阴部，从抬头的欲望到身后不自觉微微开合着的小穴。

“唔………忒休斯……嗯…”柔软的羊毛材质让他想象着自己正被哥哥蹂躏着，侵犯着，纽特甚至伸出食指试图把围巾往小穴里戳，奇异的快感传遍全身，从洞口流出的体液在哥哥围巾上留下了一小块水渍，“唔……呵……”就这样单单靠着留有Alpha信息素的物品就差点让纽特高潮，他开始绝望的思考以后要如何面对忒休斯。

突然，木桶外传来了皮鞋踏在木板上的声音，有人回公共休息室了！纽特吓得手足无措，他现在正以一个最淫荡的姿势——双腿大开着对着霍格沃茨男学生会主席的围巾自慰，谁看到都要大吃一惊。皮鞋的声音越来越近，然而Omega的发情期还在进行着，无处宣泄的欲望让他无法进行正常思考，纽特想去捞前面扔在地上的袍子，可身体保持不住平衡直接摔在了地上，就在木桶门被打开的一瞬间，他把袍子草草往身上一裹，都没来得及处理还在沙发上的内裤。

“谁在那里？”忒休斯一回到休息室就闻到了浓到化不开的雪松味，和昨晚在宿舍里闻到的一样，是个正在发情期的Omega发出来的，而今天他穿错的弟弟衬衫和围巾上也有这股味道。

他往前走了几步就看到隐藏在沙发前地毯上的黑影，那人只露出了浅褐色乱糟糟的头发：“纽特？”

“忒休斯………”纽特的声音里带着点哭腔，感谢梅林！来的人正是让他发情的Alpha，自己得救了。

“你，没事吧？”他蹲下身想查看弟弟是否安好，“你，怎么没告诉我分化的事？”纽特身上的味道实在是太过于诱惑了，忒休斯忍了很久才没让自己直接扑上去。

“忒休斯……唔……我…我……不…”他能感觉到哥哥的橡木苔气息也正在对着自己发散，想解释什么张口发出的却是甜腻的呻吟。

发现纽特全身都在颤抖，忒休斯想打开袍子确定他没有受伤。一撩开学院袍的场景直接让他紧绷着的理智直接崩塌，只见纽特下身未着寸缕，缠着黄黑相间的围巾，围巾下部还有斯卡曼德夫人亲自绣上的“Theseus Scamander”，而自己对于弟弟来说有些宽大的衬衫已经凌乱不堪，十几条折痕不用猜都知道纽特用它做过什么了。

“对……对不起……哥哥…我…真的……”接下来的话都被忒休斯吞进了嘴里。

忒休斯单膝跪地，一只手把纽特搂入怀中，另一只手臂则扶着他纤瘦的腰，不让他再次摔在地上，看起来像是正在上映的麻瓜美国西部爱情电影的海报一样。

“不需要说对不起，记得下次发情期之前提醒我就可以了。”

“嗯………”纽特回答得含糊不清，“想要……忒休斯，我想要…你……”发情期把他折磨的太难受了，身体从内到外都在渴望着哥哥，渴望被他粗大的阴茎填满。

不知道纽特哪来的力气，挣脱开了哥哥的怀抱，站了起来，围巾也跟着滑落，挂在了脚踝处。他伸手拉起忒休斯后又把他推倒在沙发上，直接跨坐在了他的大腿上。越发浓郁的雪松味包围着还在故作镇定的Alpha。

“这可是你说的。”忒休斯把只穿着衬衫的弟弟紧紧抱住，用手指摸了摸他颈后的腺体，然后一口咬了上去，Alpha的橡木苔气息经由伤口进入Omega的身体里、血液中，就如同斯卡曼德兄弟间血缘纽带般缠绕在一起。

“嗯……唔……”怀中之人忍不住轻颤了一下，可这还不够，完全不够！他用已经被体液打湿的小穴口不停摩擦着哥哥硬挺处，隔着制服裤那里看起来更大些，纽特咬着唇可怜兮兮地望着忒休斯灰蓝色的眼睛。

忒休斯可再也忍不下去了，他拉开裤子的拉链，把内裤拨到一边，就这样直接让性器露出来。他扶着阴茎在小穴口来回摩擦，让弟弟的体液也沾了些在顶端，然后趁纽特不注意一口气撞到了深处。

“啊！！！”弟弟直接叫出了声，忒休斯的阴茎超出他的想象了，真正被突然填满时觉得有些疼痛感，但随着哥哥有规律的挺动，快感完全取代了疼痛。纽特手指紧紧抓着他的肩膀才没让自己失去身体平衡。

在抽插的过程中纽特的阴茎在与哥哥腹肌摩擦时就射了，虽然忒休斯没有责怪他，但作为惩罚，他用魔杖抽了几下弟弟的屁股，白皙的臀瓣一下就印上了两条红色细长印记，看起来无比羞耻。

正在两人做得难舍难分时，从城堡钟楼传来的下课钟声响起，这意味着随时会有高年级学生上完课回到公共休息室，如果斯卡曼德兄弟不再抓紧时间，两人极有可能被曝光在大众视线之下，这是最糟糕的结局。

作为男学生会主席的忒休斯不会容许这样的事情发生，他让纽特翻了个身跪在沙发上，背对着自己，这样他就能既快又用力地好好操眼前的Omega了。

“哥哥……快…快点…”纽特随着他的频率摇晃着身体，忒休斯的每一下都准确顶在了弟弟最敏感的位置，来自于前列腺的刺激让他喊得喉咙都快哑了，就差一点点了！

纽特摇了几下屁股，哥哥阴茎的位置突然转换了方向直接奔着Omega的生殖腔而去，比肠道更为敏感紧致更为湿热的腔体包裹着Alpha的性器，使得忒休斯再也忍不住了，他用力抽插了几下，纽特也不自觉地收缩着腔体，本能地想挽留住身后的Alpha。哥哥的阴茎根部开始充血涨大，卡在了纽特生殖腔的入口处。

紧急着木桶通道内传来了几个学生聊天的声音，马上就有人要闯进暂时属于兄弟俩的“私密“空间了，Omega一紧张，腔体缩得更紧，仿佛要把忒休斯的精液直接吸出来一般：“哥哥…要被…发现了……”

“唔嗯………”忒休斯闷哼着把白烛浓稠的液体全部射进了纽特温暖的身体内。结在射完后几乎是瞬间消失的。

两个人甚至都来不及温存，哥哥就快速施咒让休息室恢复了原样。

“咦？忒休斯原来你在这里啊。”打开木桶门一头扎进来的是忒休斯同级的同学，他进来就看到他坐在沙发上，腿上还靠着一个人，似乎是另一位斯卡曼德先生，“弗立维教授上课一直惦记着你，问你怎么没来。”

“我弟弟生病了。”他对着同学扯出一个笑容，“等会儿我去找教授吧。”

那几个人也没多想，就都各自回宿舍了，谁有没有注意到忒休斯的弟弟到底生了什么病才变得浑身通红的，作为Beta的他们自然也没闻到休息室内还未散尽，混合在一起的橡木苔与雪松的香味。


End file.
